Dawson Base
A Rogue base. Rogues attack civilian and commercial targets of opportunity and are believed to be involved in the trade of stolen Diamonds. Infocard *LOCATION: Hudson system, Independent Worlds *OWNER: Rogues *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *None. Commodities For Sale *Diamonds - $704 Guns For Sale *Drail *Raphael *Usiel Turrets For Sale *Badariel Turret *Sapiel Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 *Adv Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 *Adv Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 *Adv Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News XENOS GET HAMMERED BY UNIONERS: DAWSON -- It looks like some of the Xenos in this system lost a pretty big fight with the Rheinland Unioners last week. Everybody knows that the Xenos are trying to get in on the Diamond trade -- so far unsuccessfully. The case was no different this time when four Xenos attacked Unioners headed through the Wrangell Field towards Dawson to do some Diamond trading. Rogue pilots held back and watched as the Xenos got torn apart by the more experienced Unioner pilots. NO BOUNTIES FOR THESE HUNTERS: KENAI FIELD -- A small flight of Bounty Hunters was ambushed by Rogue pilots just south of the Kenai fields yesterday as they completed a circuit of the area. Rogue patrols had been ghosting the three novice Hunters for about a week as they searched the system to collect bounties on Rogue scalps. Yesterday the trap was laid and sprung. A force of seven Rogues destroyed all three Bounty Hunter ships. The action is an example of the organization and teamwork that Rogues have been attempting to instill within the membership lately. Rumors Liberty Rogues "Since this base is pretty remote we have to get almost everything shipped to us from Beaumont. Aside from our basic supplies of Food, Water, and Oxygen, we receive H-Fuel, Pharmaceuticals, Consumer Goods, and Side Arms from Beaumont." "Every Rogue likes his gun collection. Most Rogues have several pieces of Detroit death machinery, so we need to supplement our Side Arm shipments from Beaumont with extra shipments from Buffalo." "The Diamonds we get here from the Rheinland Unioner folk are shipped to Buffalo or Beaumont. They make us a lot of money in New York." "The Liberty Navy patrols the Trade Lanes from Hamburg to Texas that run through this system. They've tried to clear us out many times, but there are too many places to hide. That's why Hudson will always belong to the outlaws." "The Xenos and Unioners have been killing each other in this system. The Xeno base in the Wrangell Field just north of this field, and the Unioners come here to trade Diamonds with us. I don't care who gets fried as long as the Diamonds keep coming in." "If you want to get into Rheinland space without attracting much attention, just pop through the Jump Hole in the field east of this base. It will take you right into Hamburg." "I hear Liberty had plans for making this system the main trade route from Rheinland into Texas because of all the drifting asteroid problems in Bering." "There must have been plans for making use of the planet Atka here in this system. A Planetform ship came in here to scope out the planet. Then the Xenos swooped in on 'em and blew the ship up. Those Xenos are a crazy bunch, but they crack me up. Heh heh, no more Planetform types have come back here yet." "Some of the Xenos we run into have dropped hints about trying to get in on the Diamond trade, but it ain't gonna happen. Diamonds come from Rheinland, and nobody from Rheinland is going to do business with the Xenos, and vice versa. Bad for them; good for us." "The Diamonds that the Unioners bring to this base eventually arrive in Manhattan for sale on the black market. That's what the Bounty Hunters are really after. Most of the bounties offered by Republican are pretty small." "The Unioners are forced to operate on the edges of Rheinland space, not only because of the Rheinland authorities, but also because of another criminal group within Rheinland: the Red Hessians." "With their old union destroyed after the Popular Revolt, the Unioners reformed to become what they are today: political criminals dedicated to making Republican Shipping pay for the wrongs it committed against its workers." Unioners "We sell our smuggled Diamonds from Kreuzberg here. It’s a dangerous journey through Hamburg, but well worth it." "Our base is through the Jump Hole to Bering. We don’t really like to stay long in this system — the Xenos hate us for some reason. The Rogues here are a rough, uncultured lot, but they buy our Diamonds." "We would prefer to live in Rheinland, but Republican is too strong. Fortunately, the Xenos unwittingly help us attack our common enemy, albeit for different reasons." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals